1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved scrub sink for use by doctors, nurses and other hospital personnel to scrub and clean their hands in pre-surgery and the like preparations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many improvements have been made in surgical scrub sinks such as automatic time and temperature controls to thereby provide the proper time and temperature for the flow of scrubbing fluid to the shower head of the sink. However, it has been found that a potential source of recontamination or cross-contamination exists by virtue of splash from the bottom and side walls of conventional scrub sinks.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a personnel scrub sink that eliminates or materially reduces scrub sink splash originating contamination.